The Big Deal
by padacklesland
Summary: O que acontece quando os dois maiores atores pornô da atualidade se reúnem em um filme? E se esses dois atores estiverem sendo obrigados a isso? - Padackles - Universo Alternativo - Hard Lemon -
1. Prólogo

******Aviso:** Essa fic é SLASH e contém LEMON. Conteúdo NC-17. Se relações** homem/homem **não te agradam, realmente, aqui não é o seu lugar, baby.**  
**

_**Disclaimer:** Jensen e Jared, infelizmente, não me pertencem. Apenas pertencem um ao outro._

**— x —**

**The Big Deal**

**por R.A**

Revisada por **Sg Winny**

* * *

**Prólogo**

O homem alto entrou na agência e automaticamente todos os olhares se viraram para ele. Cabelos escuros e lisos, meio longos até a altura do pescoço, forte e magro ao mesmo tempo, tinha um porte que chamava atenção em qualquer lugar. Pelo caminho que ele fez no saguão, sem consultar a atendente nem olhar para os lados, estava claro que conhecia muito bem aquele lugar e estava ali para fazer algo sério.

Entrou no elevador e esperou pacientemente até o sexto andar. Usava uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca, com os dois primeiros botões abertos, deixando a mostra seu peitoral malhado. Quando finalmente o elevador parou no andar indicado, ele saiu do mesmo e seguiu para a primeira porta à sua frente, onde os dizeres na placa eram Kallel Germansk.

— Ora, ora se não é o meu garoto de ouro! — exclamou o homem não tão alto, cerca de 35 anos, quando a porta foi aberta e ele viu o rapaz alto entrando. Então se levantou e estendeu a mão em um cumprimento: — Jared!

— Para quê tanta animação assim? Nos vimos ontem... — Jared estranhou toda aquela animosidade. Kallel sempre fora um homem sério, focado no trabalho, negócios, dinheiro... Quase nunca o viu sorrir tanto.

— Não posso me alegrar com a sua presença? — perguntou Kallel, voltando a sentar-se na sua cadeira, atrás da mesa. Mantinha um sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso intrigante para Jared. Algo não estava normal ali.

— Claro que pode, mas... Por que me chamou aqui tão urgentemente? — Jared se sentou na cadeira à frente de Kallel, esperando o que viria a seguir.

— Então Jared... Como seu empresário, seu amigo há quase cinco anos, eu me sinto muito feliz de anunciar que você está a um passo de fazer sua carreira decolar ainda mais!

— É? E como isso vai acontecer?

— Eu recebi uma ligação esta manhã e você foi convocado para fazer um filme novo. Mas não é qualquer filme. Esse filme vai ser o de maior sucesso que a indústria pornográfica já produziu! — Kallel tinha um brilho tão grande nos olhos que Jared quase conseguiu visualizar luzes ao redor de um letreiro com cada palavra que ele dizia.

— Como assim eu fui convocado?

— Eles querem você como um dos principais. Não vai haver teste, seleções, nada! Você vai chegar lá e gravar... Vai ser perfeito!

— Isso tudo está me soando fácil demais... O que você não está me contando Kallel? Eu vou ter que foder com um cavalo? Ou alguém vai ter que me foder com um taco de _baseball_? — Jared perguntou seriamente, por mais engraçado que aquilo pudesse soar, ele realmente já havia recebido propostas daquele tipo.

— Claro que não, você sabe que não trabalhamos com zoofilia ou pansexualidade. Pode estar parecendo fácil, por que realmente é fácil, você só precisa fazer o que sabe fazer de melhor: Foder com um cara em frente às câmeras, atuar, usar seus atributos e pronto. É o seu momento de crescer, eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar garoto!

Jared encostou-se à cadeira, olhando para Kallel de um modo desconfiado. Por mais que confiasse no seu empresário, ele sabia que o mundo pornográfico não era nada fácil. Ele se esforçou muito para chegar a um lugar de destaque, para o seu nome ser o mais importante da agência, por que agora ia ser diferente?

— Tudo bem, me explica direito sobre esse filme e por que vai ser tão grande assim. Quem ligou para você? — Jared perguntou, tentando descobrir melhor o que vinha pela frente.

— Bom, recebi uma ligação de uma agência e eles me disseram que estão com uma verba muito boa para uma nova produção. Muito boa é apelido, a verba é incrível, mais de 1 milhão de dólares! Não é apenas um vídeo pequeno de uma ou duas fodas, é um longa mesmo, com enredo, cenários, locações, falas, uma estória realmente elaborada... É algo muito grande e você está dentro!

Jared respirou fundo algumas vezes. Nunca tinha feito algo como aquilo, nem tinha visto uma verba tão grande para um filme pornô... Realmente era algo grande e se foi convocado para essa produção, era por que finalmente seus esforços estavam dando os melhores frutos.

— Isso é quase inacreditável... Quero dizer alguma vez na história disponibilizaram tanta verba para um pornô? — Jared perguntou, expondo seus pensamentos após alguns segundos.

— Nunca. Quando eu disse a você que é a maior produção de todos os tempos, eu estava falando a verdade — Kallel pegou alguns papéis dentro da sua gaveta e os mostrou a Jared. — Eles me mandaram o contrato e eu passei a tarde lendo tudo. Todos os nossos direitos estão preservados, já que faremos uma espécie de fusão entre as agências... É o contrato mais desejado de qualquer empresário, ator, staffs, ajudantes de serventes...

— Você ainda não me disse qual o nome da tal agência — Jared não quis ler o contrato, Kallel sempre fazia essa parte mais chata e burocrática.

— É uma agência bastante famosa, está em ascensão como nós, juntar as forças sempre é um bom caminho para crescer — Kallel não queria olhar nos olhos de Jared, parecia estar enrolando.

— Qual o nome da agência, Kallel? — Jared perguntou mais uma vez, só que mais seriamente agora.

— A Bitch Ass — ele respondeu, ainda evitando o olhar de Jared.

— Mas essa agência é nossa concorrente direta, sempre disputamos o mesmo público, tentamos roubar atores um do outro... Como agora vamos fazer uma fusão?

— Eu sei disso! Eu também estranhei muito quando recebi um e-mail do Adam Walker... Até achei que fosse alguma ameaça ou processo. Mas quando li e depois quando ele me ligou, eu vi que era realmente sério. Ele levantou a bandeira branca por que viu que esse filme vai dar muito, muito lucro. Me ouça, o seu cachê vai ser em torno de 400 mil dólares, limpos, fora os bônus ou os adicionais que virá a ganhar com publicidades. Eu aceitei sem pensar duas vezes.

— Isso tudo está muito estranho, Adam Walker levantando a bandeira branca para mim? Após eu ter praticamente esmagado a estréia do filme daquele idiota lá que chamam de ator? – Jared deu uma risada debochada ao citar o ator principal da Bitch Ass, poderia matá-lo caso passasse na sua frente. Não passava de um grande idiota que se achava demais.

— É verdade. Houve uma grande mobilização dos fãs, no site deles, no Twitter, nos comentários, e-mails... Tudo o que você imaginar. Eu também recebi alguns, mas nunca dei muita bola. O fato é que o público quer uma fusão das duas agências. Mais precisamente, querem uma fusão dos atores das agências — após falar isso Kallel desviou o olhar de Jared, estava visivelmente incomodado em continuar.

— Espera um momento. Você não está querendo me dizer que... — Jared olhou para o empresário mais uma vez. Aquela expressão dele já dizia tudo, toda aquela preparação sobre o dinheiro, a carreira, tudo era para soltar a bomba — Querem que eu contracene com o Ackles? Com o cara mais idiota que existe no Universo? Você está realmente me propondo isso?

— Jared, eu sei que...

— Não, você não sabe. Esse cara é idiota, arrogante e tem uma mania irritante de tentar me provocar. Eu não suportaria passar nem um minuto perto dele sem querer socá-lo, estrangulá-lo, acabar com aquela vida inútil. E você quer que eu contracene com ele? Não tem condição alguma disso acontecer — Jared estava vermelho ao terminar de falar, praticamente bufando, as veias saltando dos seus braços. Era sempre assim quando ouvia o nome do Ackles. — Transar com ele então? Eu não sei o que esse Adam falou para você aceitar esse absurdo, mas se quiser continuar com isso, vai ter que conseguir outro ator.

— Eu não esperava que você aceitasse fácil Jared. Mas eu espero que a sua consciência seja maior do que o seu orgulho idiota. Sua carreira, suas finanças, seu nome... Tudo está em jogo. Você é um ator, sempre me disse isso, que não é só foder algum cara e pronto, que seu trabalho é sério e você leva a sério cada filme. Eu preciso que você leve a sério essa proposta. Por você, por mim, pela agência como um todo — Kallel falava com uma voz controlada, calma, o que era fácil para ele, pois tinha um dom nato de manipular as pessoas, por mais que a pessoa em questão não percebesse que estava sendo manipulada.

— Sim, eu levo meu trabalho muito a sério, e por isso não vou contracenar com um cara como aquele, eu tenho nojo dele, não o respeito como homem nem como ator e nenhum dinheiro vai me comprar — Jared terminou de falar de um modo calmo, mas ainda havia uma veia bem dilatada na sua testa, indicando toda a raiva que ele estava segurando para não explodir. — Boa tarde para você, Kallel.

Jared saiu da sala batendo a porta tão forte que poderia ter quebrado até a parede. Aquela proposta era inaceitável. Como iria fazer um filme com o cara que ele mais odiava? Era humanamente impossível.

**— x —**

A porta do apartamento foi aberta com um estrondo e o homem loiro entrou em casa, jogando o casaco em cima do sofá, juntamente com o celular que não parava de tocar desde que ele saíra da agência que trabalhava. Mas ele não queria atender, estava com muita raiva para isso.

Ele tinha os cabelos bem curtos, cuidadosamente espetados com gel. As feições perfeitas, muitos o chamavam de Boneco Ken, por ter um rosto tão milimetricamente perfeito. E seu corpo não ficava atrás, era forte na medida certa, pernas grossas e uma bunda bem bonita. Não era de se estranhar que em pouco tempo se tornara um dos mais famosos atores pornô da atualidade.

Um dos melhores.

Só não era o melhor por causa de um cara que, em sua opinião, era totalmente sem graça: Jared Padalecki. E por uma grande ironia do destino, seu empresário havia assinado um contrato onde ele teria que contracenar exatamente com o último cara que contracenaria na face da terra: Jared Padalecki.

Como ele iria fazer isso? Não eram cenas onde eles teriam que trocar uma ou duas palavras, eles teriam que transar, demonstrar o mínimo de excitação, desejo e química. Mas a única coisa que Jensen sentia por Jared era desprezo, ódio, repúdio. Por mais que fosse ator, e levasse seu trabalho muito a sério, Jensen não conseguiria sequer tocar no outro sem ter vontade de esmurrá-lo até a morte.

Mas aquele cachê... Era muito tentador. Com esse dinheiro poderia criar uma empresa, como sempre quis. Vender carros antigos, artigo de colecionadores, virar um empresário e sair do mundo pornográfico.

Não é como se ele não gostasse. Gostava sim, do glamour, dos filmes, algumas fodas realmente valiam à pena... Mas, no fundo ele só queria ser um cara normal, ter seu próprio negócio, viver tranquilo, ter um namorado de verdade que não estivesse apenas procurando o que viu em um vídeo.

O som do celular começara novamente e ele acabou acordando dos seus devaneios. Mas resolveu atender finalmente, era seu empresário Adam.

— Jensen! Por que demorou tanto para me atender? Saiu da minha sala como uma bala, você ficou louco? — Adam quase gritava do outro lado da linha e Jensen apenas respirava fundo, sem ouvir ao certo o que ele dizia. — Você não pode jogar fora toda a sua carreira, vai ser a maior burrice da sua vida e não pense que eu vou te ajudar quando você estiver fazendo filminhos de baixa qualidade, sem ganhar...

— Eu vou fazer a porra desse filme, agora me deixa dormir — Jensen falou, fazendo Adam se calar no mesmo instante.

Após desligar o celular Jensen se arrependeu de ter aceitado. Era muita pressão, ele não conseguia pensar direito! Se o filme ficasse muito ruim, seria um fracasso e o nome dele estaria na lama. Como iria fazer um filme com aquele imbecil do Padalecki,_ como?_

**— x —**

A noite já havia caído na cidade de Los Angeles, o céu estrelado demonstrava que a noite seria calma, uma característica típica da primavera. Jared já estava pronto para sair, aceitou o convite do seu amigo Chad. Iriam a alguma boate gay, seu nome sempre estava nas listas Vips, e se não estivesse, era muito fácil colocarem.  
Mas algo não o estava deixando em paz.

Aquela pequena carta em cima da escrivaninha parecia estar gritando, ele quase podia ouvir a voz da sua mãe obrigando-o a abrir a carta. Por que sim, aquela carta era da mãe dele, Sharon, e estava ali há quase três dias, pois não teve coragem de abrir.

Ler as cartas da sua mãe parecia fazê-lo voltar ao interior do Texas, onde nasceu. As lembranças aumentavam e junto a elas a vontade de vê-la, rever sua família, sua irmã Megan que tinha a saúde tão frágil... E agora, aquela carta chegara de uma forma tão repentina que ele sentia medo do que poderia estar escrito naquelas linhas.

Olhou a hora no relógio de parede e respirou fundo, ainda tinha cerca de 20 minutos, poderia ler a carta. Então se sentou na cadeira e abriu rapidamente o envelope caprichosamente fechado. Tão caprichosamente que ele teve que rasgar tudo para ter acesso ao pequeno papel.

E lá estava a caligrafia pequena e apertada que tanto conhecia:

_"Jared, meu pequeno..."_

Aquela era uma das provas de que para as mães os filhos nunca cresciam. Jared tinha quase dois metros e altura e ainda era chamado de pequeno por ela. Ele até esboçou um sorriso ao lembrar-se desses apelidos, mas precisava se concentrar na carta e foi isso que fez. Não eram muitas linhas, sua mãe sempre fora objetiva e dessa vez as notícias não eram boas: Sua irmã Megan, agora com 14 anos de idade, estava com um estado avançado de leucemia e Sharon tinha problemas para pagar o tratamento. Tudo que ela pedia na carta era uma ajuda de Jared, conseguir um empréstimo talvez.

A verdade era que ela não fazia a mínima ideia de que Jared era um ator pornô, nem ela, nem ninguém da família. Eles achavam que Jared era um ator normal, em busca de algum trabalho grande. Mas isso não era totalmente mentira, ele realmente tinha chegado a Los Angeles à procura de um trabalho como ator, mas a vida e as circunstâncias acabaram levando-o ao mundo pornô e ele ganhava um bom dinheiro com isso. Mas nada que o fizesse ficar rico, sempre ganhava no máximo 500 dólares por atuação, ou até 1000 dependendo da verba para o filme... Bom, até essa tarde, quando recebeu uma proposta praticamente inacreditável, nunca teve a real possibilidade de ficar rico com o pornô.

Para isso, teria que transar com Jensen Ackles.

Só aquele nome o dava embrulhos no estômago, um mal estar...

Mas faria qualquer coisa por sua mãe e por Megan, então não pensou duas vezes e mandou uma SMS para Kallel.  
"Estou dentro"

* * *

**N.A:** Bom, tive essa ideia há alguns meses e resolvi postar, ver se vocês gostam, se querem que eu continue... Então, eu espero suas opiniões para continuar ou não, tenho mais dois capítulos prontos. Espero que tenham gostado dessa loucura que me passou pela cabeça, hehe.  
Abraços.

R.A.

**N.B:** O que dizer dessa pessoa que ficou me enrolando séculos com plots? Finalmente, né? Plot magnífico. Aliás, qual slasher não assiste Supernatural imaginando putaria com esses dois? Hahaha. Eu quero mais, muito mais! Só uma coisa que eu tenho a dizer: O próximo capítulo tá bem quente, hehehe. Fico por aqui, um super beijo, pessoal. Até mais. o/

Sg.


	2. Capítulo 1 – Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**The Big Deal**

**por R.A**

Revisada por **Sg Winny**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

A movimentação no Blue Sky Studios nunca esteve tão grande nos últimos meses. Assistentes de produção correndo de um lado para o outro para organizar os últimos detalhes dos cenários, produtores fazendo ligações, reclamando do horário, exigindo mais rapidez... Nada fora do normal para um dia de gravações, o primeiro dia de gravações de um dos maiores, se não o maior, filme pornô da história: _The Big Deal. _

— Se você desistir agora eu juro que dou um tiro na sua cabeça Jared! — Kallel vociferou para o rapaz alto, ou melhor, enorme à sua frente.

— Eu não estou desistindo, ok? Apenas comentando que quanto mais chega perto, menos vontade eu tenho de fazer... — Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos longos, os colocando para trás. Em vão, por que eles voltavam ao mesmo lugar segundos depois.

— Você precisa relaxar! Se na hora da filmagem seu pau estiver mais mole que um saco de água vazio, sua reputação vai descer pelo ralo!

— Agora você está me insultando – Jared respondeu com uma expressão nada amigável, estreitando os olhos para o seu empresário.

— Desculpa, eu não quis ferir os sentimentos do seu pau... Mas precisamos pensar com a razão nesse momento! Como você vai conseguir ficar duro se está o tempo todo pensando no seu ódio pelo Ackles? — Kallel andava de um lado para o outro no camarim, visivelmente preocupado, só tinham vinte minutos até a primeira cena começar a ser gravada.

— Eu tenho minhas formas de resolver esse problema. Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber disso — Jared se aproximou do grande espelho e analisou mais uma vez a roupa que usava do figurino, uma calça social, camisa branca e terno azul escuro, além da gravata com alguns traços vermelhos.

— Eu sei! Mas é que eu nunca te vi assim, nutrindo tanta raiva pelo cara que vai contracenar! — Kallel se aproximou de Jared, sua cabeça alcançava o ombro dele. — Você ao menos assistiu algum filme dele? Para se acostumar, conhe...

— Eu não preciso assistir algum filme do Ackles para saber que ele é ruim. Eu vou fazer um esforço enorme para me excitar com ele, deveria ganhar um bônus extra por isso...

— **x —**

Jensen desgrudou o rosto e a orelha da porta do camarim onde havia uma placa com os dizeres "Jared Padalecki". O loiro deixou um sorriso sacana aparecer em seus lábios após ouvir aquela parte da conversa do Padalecki e o empresário baixinho... Estava seguindo para o seu próprio camarim quando ouviu algumas vozes exasperadas e sua vontade de saber do que se tratava só aumentou quando ele percebeu de quem era aquele camarim.

Então o Padalecki achava que seria muito difícil se excitar com Jensen por que ele era ruim demais? Iria fazer um esforço muito grande?

Pois agora, Jensen faria questão de prová-lo o contrário. Era uma questão pessoal.

— Faltam menos de vinte minutos e você ainda não vestiu o figurino? — disse um dos assistentes de produção que esperava Jensen no camarim, segurando as roupas em uma das mãos e na outra tinha um rádio que não parava de falar.

— Eu já cheguei na hora certa, deveria ganhar alguns créditos por isso... — Jensen brincou enquanto pegava o tal figurino e tratava de vesti-lo. Já tinha chegado até ali e agora sua única vontade era fazer o idiota do Padalecki engolir a língua. E ia engolir de tanto segurar os gemidos, por que Jensen não iria sossegar até vê-lo sair do personagem e seguir seus próprios instintos.

— **x —**

Jared já estava totalmente pronto, até sua maquiagem havia sido retocada, mas parecia que além de idiota, arrogante, sem graça, sem talento, o Ackles também era antiprofissional, pois estava atrasado e fazendo todos esperarem. Nem todos, por que o diretor ainda não havia chegado.

— Todos já estão aqui? E esse cenário, eu quero mais iluminação perto dessa porta, desse jeito não vai ficar bom na filmagem. E essa jarra, por que está vazia? — Jared se virou para ver de quem era aquela voz. Era o diretor, que vestia uma calça jeans gasta e uma camisa preta simples, no rosto apenas óculos escuros contrastando com a pele branca.

— Brian! — exclamou Kallel, passando a frente de Jared para abraçar o recém chegado, que retribuiu o cumprimento fervorosamente. — Senti falta de trabalhar com você.

— Eu também cara... E esse garoto aí, é o tão falado Jared Padalecki? — Perguntou Brian se virando para Jared e oferecendo a mão num cumprimento: — Brian McKinley.

— Já ouvi falar muito de você, seus filmes são épicos. — Jared comentou ao apertar a mão dele, Brian McKinley era praticamente uma lenda, cada filme que ele dirigia virava um sucesso instantâneo. E ele nunca aceitava dirigir um filme se não tivesse certeza que isso aconteceria.

— E você vai fazer parte de mais um filme épico... — Brian disse, piscando rapidamente para Jared.

O diretor se afastou e foi conversar com um dos produtores. Jared encostou-se em uma das paredes e ficou observando o cenário montado, uma sala de reuniões simples, umas seis cadeiras ao redor de uma mesa grande. Repassou a cena na sua mente e balançou a cabeça, como se isso pudesse espantar os pensamentos negativos que surgiam em relação ao Ackles.

Falando em Ackles... Era ele o cara loiro que estava entrando no estúdio? Usando uma roupa bem parecida com a de Jared, mas o terno era branco e a camisa de dentro azul escuro, uma diferença proposital talvez, mostrando que eles eram opostos. Ele não usava gravata, os primeiros botões da camisa estavam abertos, o que o deixava elegante e ao mesmo tempo com um toque descontraído.

Jared o olhava se aproximar e repetia mentalmente que ele não tinha nada demais... Apenas um rosto muito simétrico, olhos verdes bem chamativos, um nariz muito afilado, o cabelo loiro espetado... Nada fora do comum, nada...

Mas então Jensen sorriu. Um sorriso meio aberto ao cumprimentar o diretor, mostrando os dentes brancos e as preguinhas ao lado dos olhos, eles pareciam se conhecer. Naquele momento todos os detalhes do rosto do Ackles pareceram casar perfeitamente, transformando-o no homem mais bonito que Jared já tinha visto. Mas ele só pensou nisso por meio segundo, nos segundos seguintes ficou se repreendendo e repetindo mentalmente que o Ackles não passava de um cara _bonitinho_, mas que não sabia atuar nem fazer sexo.

— Ansioso, Padalecki? — perguntou Jensen, parando na frente de Jared, com um sorriso de canto. Seus olhos verdes pareciam examinar o moreno.

— Bastante. Não vejo a hora dessas filmagens acabarem — Jared respondeu com um sorriso bastante irônico e logo ficou sério outra vez, não sentindo a mínima vontade de travar uma conversa com Ackles.

Jensen ficou calado após ouvir a resposta mal-criada do outro, mas o sorriso cínico não saía dos seus lábios. Jared era no mínimo interessante. Parecia ser seco, bruto, sem paciência, objetivo... E em sua opinião, esse tipo era o melhor de "dobrar". Não gostava do cara e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco, mas Jensen tinha uma forma muito particular de atingir quem ele não gostava e com o Padalecki não seria diferente, faria o garoto perder a sanidade de uma maneira embaraçosa.

— Bom, vamos iniciar as gravações. Alguns aqui já trabalharam comigo, outros não, então vou repetir resumidamente o que alguns já sabem. Eu gosto que tudo saia o mais natural possível, não quero que se prendam cem por cento ao texto, até por que não há um texto extremamente elaborado. O que mais vale é o que vocês vão passar para a câmera e é isso que eu vou exigir. Quando a câmera começar a gravar, eu quero que deixem fluir o máximo possível, eu sei que vocês são bons atores e, além disso, têm experiência. As falas são poucas, eu creio que tudo já está decorado por vocês e que não precisarei de muitos takes para concluir a primeira cena. Tudo certo, Jared e Jensen? — Brian caminhava pelo cenário enquanto falava e todos prestavam atenção sem emitir qualquer som. Ele era extremamente seguro e fazia a gravação parecer uma coisa bastante fácil. Ele se virou para os atores principais ao fazer a última pergunta e os dois acenaram positivamente com a cabeça. — Estão vamos lá. Quero os figurantes nos seus lugares, sentados ao redor da mesa. Três para cada lado, representando os assessores de cada empresário.

Os seis figurantes entraram no cenário e tomaram seus lugares, todos vestiam ternos e calça social, mas não chamavam tanta atenção quanto os principais. Enquanto Brian ocupava seu lugar na cadeira do diretor, Jensen e Jared seguiam para o cenário, se posicionando um de frente para o outro, três assessores para cada um. Eles se olhavam nos olhos intensamente, parecia que estavam começando uma batalha.

As luzes foram reguladas, as câmeras posicionadas. Brian exigiu silêncio e pediu para que só permanecesse no local quem fosse estritamente necessário, como o Diretor de Produção e alguns assistentes. Então o diretor gritou "ação!" e agora já não haveria voltas.

— Agora que os papeis foram assinados, a fusão está completa — disse Jared se levantando da mesa e estendendo a mão para Jensen, que fez o mesmo poucos segundos depois.

— Tenho certeza que essa fusão será muito bem sucedida, nossas empresas sempre buscaram o mesmo objetivo e agora, juntas, chegaremos a um resultado bastante satisfatório — Jensen respondeu, seu olhar era ainda mais intenso, notando cada detalhe do rosto do outro e intimamente gostando do aperto de mão forte que recebera.

Os assessores se levantaram e apertaram as mãos um dos outros, num gesto formal e polido enquanto Jensen e Jared continuavam se olhando.

— Vocês estão dispensados por enquanto — Jared disse à sua equipe e Jensen fez o mesmo. Dessa forma, eles ficaram sozinhos em poucos segundos.

— Para mim, a fusão ainda não está totalmente completa... — Jensen disse, dando a volta na mesa e parando em frente a Jared que havia se sentado novamente de uma forma mais informal. Ele olhou para o loiro a sua frente, virando a cadeira para isso, e a única coisa que pensava era que a beleza de Jensen estava começando a incomodá-lo, por que ele não deveria estar notando isso, deveria apenas fazer seu trabalho e mostrar ao Ackles que estava indiferente, mas sua mente o estava traindo.

— Nós já assinamos os papéis, revisamos os termos... — Jared começou, mas antes de terminar, Jensen sentou-se no seu colo, de frente, e encaixou sua bunda habilmente no volume da calça de Jared, fazendo movimentos circulares tão sutis que se tornavam torturantes a cada segundo.

Jared levou suas mãos para as pernas de Jensen, apertando-as com firmeza e as deslizando até a bunda dele, onde apertou outra vez com mais força o puxando para mais perto. Jensen sentiu aquelas mãos grandes pressionando sua pele e, mesmo que o tecido da calça impedisse o contato direto, um calor começou a subir por seu corpo. O que era um tanto inusitado em menos de três minutos de contato.

O moreno sorriu, maliciosamente, como um sinal de que estava entendendo a forma que a fusão deveria ser fechada. E foi a primeira vez que Jensen viu as covinhas aparecendo nas bochechas de Jared. Elas eram adoráveis e ao mesmo tempo extremamente sexy.

Por que diabos ele estava pensando essas coisas de Jared? Sempre odiou o cara, sempre o praguejou, o xingou e desprezou cada coisa que ele fazia... E por que agora ele estava se tornando extremamente sexy com aquelas covinhas?

— Corta! — Brian gritou, aparentemente irritado. — O que está acontecendo? Vocês estão no mundo da Lua? Fumaram maconha? Vocês passaram quase três minutos calados, pensando em sabe-se lá o que! Cadê a concentração?

— Eu fiz a minha parte — Jensen disse ironicamente, se levantando do colo de Jared e se afastando.

— Foi você que ficou parado, infelizmente não posso atuar sozinho — Jared respondeu num tom zombeteiro.

— Fiquei parado esperando você fazer alguma coisa, mas pelo jeito... — Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente, num claro gesto de desdém. Jared respirou fundo, sentindo a raiva começar a pulsar em suas veias. Se o Ackles estava querendo tirá-lo do sério, estava conseguindo.

— Apenas usem essa tensão na cena e vai ficar muito bom — Brian disse com a voz alta o bastante para encerrar a discussão. Ele tinha muita experiência no ramo para saber que tipo de 'briga' era aquela, mas iria ficar calado, sabia aproveitar cada coisa para melhorar seu filme.

Todos no estúdio se olhavam sem entender muito bem, sem saber como agir no meio daquela confusão entre os atores que deveriam estar transando naquele momento. Kallel estava encostado na parede, visivelmente preocupado que aquele ódio dos dois impedisse a continuidade do filme. Brian era muito exigente e impulsivo, se percebesse qualquer coisa fora do comum, poderia desistir do projeto e deixar todos a ver navios, sem diretor às vésperas da estreia.

Jensen percebeu que tinha conseguido mexer com a calmaria indiferente do Padalecki, isso era bom. Ele estava parecendo um touro raivoso prestes a destruir o que aparecesse pela frente. O que Jensen não sabia era que Jared realmente perdia a cabeça muito fácil, e ele já tinha passado as últimas duas semanas remoendo a raiva, a insatisfação com aquele filme... Agora tinha chegado ao seu limite.

Ele mal ouviu Brian gritar "ação" novamente, pois já tinha avançado na direção do loiro, o empurrando com brutalidade contra a parede, pressionando o corpo alto e forte contra o de Jensen, que não era pequeno, mas era menor comparado ao moreno. O loiro sentiu as costas se chocarem contra a parede e o corpo rígido do Padalecki o forçando contra a mesma, imediatamente o calor voltou ao seu corpo de uma forma devastadora. Jared arrancava as roupas de Jensen, não se importando com os botões e as jogava rapidamente para trás. Era impossível negar o quanto Jensen simplesmente adorava quando tomavam o controle assim e por mais que não quisesse aceitar, o fato era que Jared era muito excitante.

Após se livrar do terno e da camisa do Ackles, Jared fixou seu olhar na boca dele. Ainda não o havia beijado e mesmo que quisesse fazer uma linha mais 'selvagem', sem beijos ou qualquer traço de carinho, aquela boca era pornográfica demais. Atrativa demais, convidativa, sexy... "_É o Ackles, nada nele é sexy"_. Jared estava tão próximo da boca de Jensen que podia sentir a respiração quente vindo dele, mas apenas sorriu de canto e desviou o rosto, segurando na fivela da calça do outro e o levando para a mesa, onde o colocou sentado e logo ficou entre as pernas dele.

Jensen tirou o terno do moreno e depois cada botão da camisa dele, revelando aos poucos o peitoral malhado, cada músculo se contraindo e o loiro não resistiu à vontade de deslizar suas mãos pela pele bronzeada do outro, terminando de abrir a camisa com isso. Aquele corpo era o país das maravilhas e as mãos de Jensen continuaram seguindo pelo abdômen até a barra da calça do Padalecki, onde brincou um pouco com o botão, mas sem aviso prévio algum, adentrou uma das mãos e apertou o pau dele com uma firmeza exata para apenas provocar.

Jared arfou pesadamente, todo o ódio acumulado se transformando em excitação e isso o deixava com mais ódio ainda. O Ackles parecia saber exatamente o que fazer com apenas uma mão, mas ele não parecia estar satisfeito apenas com isso, pois antes que Jared pensasse em qualquer outra coisa, se viu empurrado para trás até sentar-se em uma das cadeiras e Jensen ajoelhou-se a sua frente enquanto puxava a calça, deixando-o apenas de cueca branca.

O loiro olhou para o belo volume sob o tecido e umedeceu os lábios lentamente, suas mãos percorreram a parte interna das coxas de Jared, subindo lentamente até que seus polegares tocassem a virilha dele com uma carícia, nesse momento olhou para cima e viu que Jared apenas observava tudo, impassível. _"Por pouco tempo"_ pensou o loiro, que deslizou sua língua pela extensão do pau de Jared, deixando a cueca facilmente úmida com a sua saliva, mas não era o suficiente, então repetiu o processo tão lentamente que parecia estar lambendo um sorvete.

Jared apertou as mãos nas laterais da cadeira, não conseguia mais pensar em nada, por que se parasse para pensar ia ficar mais confuso ainda. Tinha que fazer a cena, mas não queria admitir que estava gostando, mas tinha que mostrar que estava gostando... Nunca fazer um filme tinha sido tão complicado.

— Porra... — Jared exclamou num impulso, Jensen tinha fechado seus lábios pornográficos ao redor apenas da glande, fazendo uma sucção forte ainda por cima da cueca, que já estava toda molhada, demarcando com perfeição cada detalhe do pênis, agora totalmente ereto, de Jared.

O loiro estava com água na boca de tanta vontade de abocanhar tudo de uma vez, mas primeiro teria que deixar o Padalecki doido e viu que estava conseguindo sem muita dificuldade. Claro que fazer um boquete era uma das suas especialidades, mas estava dando o melhor de si por que o prazer de ver o Padalecki tendo que engolir o orgulho era melhor que qualquer coisa... Jensen finalmente resolveu abaixar a cueca aos poucos e a excitação de Jared ficou mais visível quando seu pau escapou da cueca, acertando o rosto de Jensen, que sorriu sacanamente e o segurou pela base para começar a batê-lo contra a própria língua.

_Filho da puta..._

Era a única coisa que Jared conseguia pensar naquele momento além de como queria foder aquela boca tão forte e tão rápido que o Ackles iria se arrepender de estar provocando tanto. Mas o loiro pareceu ler os pensamentos do moreno, por que começou a deslizar aquele membro enorme lentamente para dentro da boca, pressionando seus lábios carnudos ao redor do pênis de Jared, e eram tão macios e úmidos que o moreno sentia a respiração falhar algumas vezes. Já tinha recebido incontáveis boquetes durante sua vida, mas não se lembrava de ter sentido uma boca tão gostosa, parecia ter sido desenhada especialmente para chupar um pau.

Jensen aumentou um pouco mais a velocidade, agora conseguindo engolir quase até o fim, o que não era muito fácil já que Jared era bastante _grande_. Mas a experiência do loiro o ajudava nesse quesito e em pouco tempo já estava chupando intensamente, se lambuzando inteiro e fazendo alguns barulhos um tanto altos com os lábios. Sentia que Jared estava pulsando cada vez mais forte e seus olhos fechados, boca meio entreaberta, eram sinais de que ele já havia perdido a razão.

E sim, Jared já não sabia mais o que significava razão.

Receber uma chupada daquelas, de uma boca daquelas... Era demais para qualquer orgulho, foda-se o orgulho, o Ackles sabia chupar. "Mas apenas isso" sua parte ainda consciente rebateu os pensamentos amistosos, sua mente parecia uma guerra entre o orgulho e o prazer que estava tomando seu corpo.

Jared apertou a nuca de Jensen e o forçou mais para baixo, conseguindo dessa forma pressionar seu pau contra a garganta do loiro que não hesitou em deixar o caminho totalmente livre, abrindo ainda mais a boca e segurando a respiração para não se engasgar. O que conseguiu por alguns segundos, mas acabou engasgando e então o tirou da boca para se recompor, mas continuou lambendo apenas a parte mais sensível enquanto sua mão não parava de se mover de cima a baixo pela extensão.

O Padalecki tinha um gosto forte e um cheiro que Jensen apreciou logo de início, não saberia explicar ao certo por que, mas apenas gostou, era algo diferente de todos que havia contracenado. Jensen desceu seu rosto, roçando o nariz pelo saco de Jared, buscando inconscientemente mais daquele cheiro que o estava deixando viciado. Ele sentiu que o moreno tremeu um pouco, então continuou ali, abocanhando uma das bolas com o cuidado de apenas pressionar seus lábios numa sucção e brincar com a língua no interior da sua boca.

Jared sentiu vários arrepios quando Jensen começou com aquele contato e se sentiu meio envergonhado por estar perdendo o controle sobre o seu corpo, mas estava de mãos atadas naquela situação, tinha que fazer um bom desempenho, mas não queria ver o sorriso no rosto do Ackles por ter conseguido mais que uma simples interpretação.

Mas Jensen era tão habilidoso, cuidadoso, parecia ter estudado um mapa do corpo de Jared antes de começar a gravar, por que não tinha como ele simplesmente adivinhar o jeito que Jared gostava e já fazia um bom tempo que ele não se sentia totalmente satisfeito com um oral. Até aquele presente momento.

Jensen continuou brincando com as bolas de Jared, Brian o incentivava a continuar, mas o loiro não estava prestando muita atenção nas palavras do diretor por que preferia se concentrar nos sons que Jared começava a fazer, gemidos e grunhidos além dos movimentos com o quadril. Estava fodendo a boca de Jensen mais forte agora, sem controle algum. Era o que a cena pedia, era o que o corpo de Jared precisava.

Quando o moreno começou a gozar, Jensen deixou a boca aberta para receber todo o leite, que veio em jatos fortes e espessos, parecia um virgem na sua primeira gozada, lambuzando os lábios e um pouco do queixo do loiro, que não hesitou em engolir tudo. Jared tinha consciência disso, que todas as suas tentativas de autocontrole tinham falhado. Talvez por que não esperasse um "ataque" como aqueles, o Ackles estava realmente empenhado em deixá-lo daquela forma.

— Isso foi só um aperitivo — disse Jensen no ouvido de Jared, após limpar os cantos da boca. — Vou fazer uma festa de comemoração da nossa fusão na minha casa hoje à noite... Não se atrase.

Jared sorriu de canto, interpretando seu personagem, mas a vontade que tinha era socar aquele rosto triunfante à sua frente... E aquilo não tinha nada a ver com interpretação. Ackles estava se gabando silenciosamente e Jared não queria admitir nem por um segundo que a situação tinha saído do seu controle. Mas se o Ackles queria guerra, então ele teria.

— Corta! Essa cena ficou muito boa, nem vamos precisar fazer um segundo take! — gritou Brian com um sorriso animado no rosto. — Vocês têm quarenta minutos de descanso e logo iniciaremos a próxima cena.

Jensen saiu do cenário e seguiu com uma auxiliar da produção para seu camarim, iria vestir o próximo figurino. O sorriso não saía daqueles lábios carnudos, agora inchados, por causa do maravilhoso boquete que tinha dado de presente ao Padalecki. E como tinha sido gratificante ver a cara dele, totalmente desnorteado e irritado por ter gostado tanto...

O que também não saía da boca de Jensen era o gosto de Jared e ainda podia sentir nas suas narinas o cheiro dele impregnado... Um cheiro tão gostoso que o loiro quase desejou nunca deixar de senti-lo.

_Quase_.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiro capítulo postado e isso só foi possível por que vocês apoiaram e eu quero honrar suas expectativas, espero que tenha conseguido.

A primeira nota foi pequena por que eu ainda não sabia se a fic ia ser bem recebida, mas agora que a coisa está andando vou fazer alguns agradecimentos importantes.

Primeiro quero agradecer ao meu amigo Kallel Germansk que foi o primeiro grande apoio que eu tive para essa fic, tanto que fiz uma homenagem a ele usando seu nome em um dos personagens. Esse cabeça dura se propôs a me ajudar com o mundo pornô, coisa que ele sabe bem (cofcof) e sempre me cobrava qualquer frase que eu escrevia, então aqui vai o meu obrigado pela ajuda Kallel!

Quero agradecer a Sg, minha beta fodástica, que me apoiou assim que soube do meu projeto e sem ela eu teria deixado os capítulos mofando em alguma pasta secreta do meu PC. Sg, obrigado por ser minha maior fã.

Houve algumas pessoas que leram antes de eu postar, como o Simon e o Duan e eles também me apoiaram e praticamente me obrigaram a continuar HAHAHA, aqui está a fic, e ela só foi possível por causa do apoio dessas pessoas maravilhosas que me rodeiam e suportam minha obsessão pelos Js. Às vezes eu encho o saco deles, haja paciência!

Mas o meu agradecimento mais que especial mesmo vai para vocês leitores, que se dispuseram a comentar e os que não se dispuseram também, eu estou aqui unicamente para tentar tocá-los com o que eu escrevo e se isso aconteceu em algum momento, então já posso morrer feliz.

As postagens serão quinzenais e eu vou me esforçar para cumprir os prazos, se eu não conseguir tenham certeza que a Sg vai puxar minha orelha, não se preocupem HAHA.

Até o próximo capítulo, não se esqueçam de me contar o que acharam desse primeiro, hn?

Um abraço.

R.A.

**N/B:** Olá pessoal! Postagens quinzenais, é? Pra vocês terem ideia eu não saio muito no lucro com isso, pois só recebo o capitulo para betar uns três dias antes e isso se eu não ficar pegando no pé. Então, eu os entendo, caros amigos, eu estou no mesmo barco que vocês. :/

Mas hei, espera aí... Aqui não tem esse negócio de enrolação não, hahahaha. Isso aqui esquentou bem, hein? E... JENSEN?! Olhem, respirem, mas a gente não liga se o comentário sair muito sem sentido, ok? O meu cérebro também virou gelatina com esse capítulo, só pra contar, HUAHAUSHAUS.

Temos um prazo a cumprir, então, nos vemos no próximo capítulo, certo? Beijos :3

Sg.


End file.
